The present disclosure herein relates to image sensors and methods for fabricating the same.
Image sensors are semiconductor devices capable of converting electric signals into optical images. Image sensors may be classified into various types, including charge coupled device (CCD) type and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type. A CMOS image sensor (CIS) includes pixels arranged in two dimensions. Each of the pixels includes a photodiode (PD), which converts incident light into an electric signal.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, image sensors likewise include large scale integration. The corresponding pixels are therefore scaled down, such that cross talk may occur between pixels and more noise may be generated.